One Shot
by United Profilers
Summary: When flu season approaches, it is mandatory for everyone who works at the bureau to get an immunization. But as many might know, Reid hates needles.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid slid out of bed, heading to his bathroom to shower. He was not looking forward to today. In fact, he's been dreading it for a couple weeks, and now it was finally here. It was that time of year again at the FBI, due to the flu season, all those who worked there, from janitors to federal agents, must receive an all expense paid immunization.

And as many might know, Spencer hates needles.

He's hated needles for a long time, even way before the Hankel case. Just the thought of needles made him feel rather uneasy. He always hated when he was younger and he had to get a shot for protection against other ailments, while in his right mind he knew that it was for his own health and safety as it was for others, it didn't help him like needles any better. He didn't have any thick fat or muscle to cushion anything, which only made it hurt more, he tried relentlessly to grip his bottle of shampoo when he realized his hand was shaking.

_Come on, be brave. You're a grown FBI profiler who chases down serial killers for a living. _To be honest though, Reid would rather be off somewhere doing just that rather than have to feel that awful piercing pain needles always gave him. He wasn't afraid to admit that he had a terrible case of Trypanophobia, and luckily, nobody made fun of him for it. _Pull yourself together Reid, everyone else has to get poked too. _Well, to Spencer it wasn't really a mere poke, it was more like a jab. One of the few reasons he despises being skinny, needles always seem to hurt more without having a good amount of muscle or fat, especially when you have a fear of them.

Sighing, the young doctor quickly finished his shower. Drying himself off, he shivered as he wrapped the towel around himself and hurried to his room to get dressed. Afterward, he gathered his messenger bag and credentials, while wondering if he wanted to get coffee somewhere, or just make it at home. Either way would buy him time from having to go to the FBI Headquarters. Funny when he thought about it, but this is the only time of the year that he actually didn't want to go to work, at least not real early. He knew that was impossible for him, in more ways than one.

He's never been late for work, even on flu shot days, plus, someone on the team would eventually check up on him, only for them to find out that he wigged out so he wouldn't have to get poked with a needle, then forcibly drag him to the BAU. He's worked with these people long enough to know that they wouldn't hesitate to do something like that, fortunately, they've never been given the chance, yet. Not to mention Garcia would likely track him down within a few seconds if she tried.

Thanks to his eidetic memory however, he still hasn't forgotten his first year...

**(Spencer Reid!)**

"_F-flu shots?" Spencer asked nervously, glancing around his boss' office every so often as if something would jump out and get him._

"_Yes, Reid." Hotch confirmed. "It is mandatory that everyone who works in this building gets one each year."_

"_Gideon never told me that." The younger agent gulped, dancing around on his feet. "But I hate needles."_

_The BAU leader sighed. "Reid, you know you have to get one."_

"_Please Hotch, I-I can't do needles!" Spencer whimpered. "I've hated them since I was younger."_

_Reid was acting very much like a child often does when they learn that they have to get an injection, Hotch could tell this much. "Reid- Spencer," He spoke gently. "It's not that bad, it's a little poke that will be over in a second, you'll barely notice."_

"_But it is that bad!" Reid defended. "And it's never over in a second, it's a long, agonizing poke! It's the only thing I notice when I get shots."_

"_If you don't think about the needle, it won't hurt as much."_

"_I can't Hotch, I have an eidetic memory. Even if I wanted, I can't not think about it." He said, twiddling his fingers._

"_How about if you watched Morgan get one first, would that help?" Aaron suggested._

"_No, I ca-can't watch someone getting jabbed with a needle, not even Morgan." His already pale face turned a little paler._

"_It's a not a 'jab', Spencer." The Unit Chief pinched the bridge of his nose. "Reid, do you really think the bureau would hire a doctor who does that poor of job?"_

"_It doesn't matter who does it, it always hurts all the same."_

_Although he wasn't quite sure how, but he eventually found himself in a small office that had been situated for a doctor and a nurse. Visibly sweating, he had resumed his finger fiddling as he sat down on a table covered with paper. Hotch stood at the door and Gideon had came in to hold his hand, after he was asked to._

"_Hotch, please don't make me do this." Reid begged, tears flowing freely down his cheeks._

"_Spencer," Gideon comforted. "Just get it over with buddy, okay? You wouldn't want to get sick and have to miss work, would you?"_

"_No." He said softly, gazing at the floor. His eyes widened and he jumped when he suddenly felt a cotton swab rubbing against his arm, coldness soon followed._

"_I haven't even gotten to that part yet." The doctor couldn't help but chuckle as he threw the swab away._

Glad you think it's so funny. _Spencer thought bitterly as he pouted. The anger was short lived when he laid eyes on the one thing he didn't want to see; The Needle. He felt his own blood pressure rise, his breathing increased to near hyperventilating, He sent Hotch and Gideon each a pleading look, but that did nothing. Jason simply gripped his hand for reassurance, Spencer squeezed back, remarkably tight at that. The Senior SSA couldn't surpass a flinch as he felt the grip around his hand get tighter and tighter. He smiled and used his free hand, that wasn't in the process of being crushed, to rub the young profiler's back._

_Spencer continued to inch away from the approaching needle until Gideon was forced to keep him from moving any further. Reid buried his face in his mentor's chest as he began to sob._

"_No, no, no, no..."_

_Over in the break room, Morgan and Elle were fixing themselves up some coffee. They nearly jumped out of their skins when a blood curdling scream filled the entire floor._

**(Spencer Reid!)**

Reid shook his head at the flashback, he didn't care how childish he looked that day, it was awful. Every year was a similar story, and now today, it was going to happen again. Knowing he shouldn't be putting this off, as it wouldn't be fair to the doctor who was likely at the BAU waiting for the arrival of a certain federal agent.

He went ahead and made up some of his favorite morning beverage in his maker and gulped it down. _Might as well get it over with. _He grabbed his things and went out the door, locking it behind him. Perhaps the walk to work would ease his mind.

Every grocery store and pharmacy he happened to walk by had some sign up telling people to get their flu shot, which certainly wasn't helping the young genius. He gripped the strap on his messenger bag and quickened his pace, not that he was in any hurry to get to the BAU, as he knew very well what awaited him there. Sure it was just one shot, but it was still painful. Oh, how he hated needles, his encounter with Tobias didn't make his fear of them any better.

Soon enough, or maybe too soon in Spencer's case, the FBI building came into view above the treeline, where his impending doom waited for him. With a shaky breath, he entered and decided to take the stairs up to the BAU's floor. When he arrived, he saw a small line formed out from where that small office was, where the doctor the FBI hired always was in. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, he sat his belongings down at his desk and went and stood in line. As he waited, he looked around the bullpen, Morgan's and Prentiss' desks were vacant, but the three offices over in the corner that stood next to each other had lights on, meaning their occupants were inside. Garcia's door was closed though. He wondered if someone was going to come and hold his hand again like all the other years, while it didn't make getting the vaccine any less painful, it comforted him at least. But maybe they were getting tired of having to baby a grown man like him, though Spencer didn't blame them, he was hurt that he was likely going to endure this year alone.

When it was his turn, the air suddenly became thick as he entered, still none of his teammates had come to his aid. He whimpered at the thought of them talking about how annoying it is to hold his hand every year because of one little shot.

"Ah, Dr. Reid." The doctor greeted brightly. "I was hoping you would come." He went over and proceeded to pull out something from the nearby counter top.

_Gee, I wonder why. _Reid thought._ What, does he enjoy poking me with a needle? Doesn't he realize how much it hurts? _The doctor turned around and approached the young agent with something suspicious in his hand. He pulled off the cap and brought it closer.

"Shouldn't you swab my arm first?" Reid asked, secretly wondering if this doctor had somehow turned into a quack.

"For this?" The doctor chuckled, gesturing to the object in his hand. "I certainly wouldn't think you would need to be swabbed for something that goes in your nose."

"My nose?" Spencer repeated, clearly surprised. "I thought you were giving me a flu immunization."

"I am." The doctor smiled, showing off the tube in his hand once more, allowing Agent Reid to examine it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a nasal spray." He explained kindly. "Everything your body needs to help protect itself from influenza this year, in the form of a painless spray that goes up your nose."

"Painless?" Spencer squeaked. He's rarely had to take nasal sprays in the past, but he knew very well that they never hurt, unlike an injection.

"Sure, your nose may be plugged up for a while afterward, but that certainly can't top getting poked now, can it?" The doctor smiled.

"N-no, I guess not."

"Okay, here's how it works." He started. "I spray half of it in each nostril, then you sniff it up so it doesn't drip out. Can you you do that?"

"Way more than a needle, that's for sure." Spencer said. The doctor did the small procedure and Reid did as he was told. After sniffing up the substance, he could tell the doctor was right about his nose getting stuffy, which was normal. It was most definitely better than a needle.

"All done." The doctor said. "You can go now Dr. Reid."

"That's it?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes," He chuckled yet again, "That's all there is to it."

"Um, thank you." Spencer sniffed, a phrase he thought he would never say to the man who had poked him for a few years before.

"Don't thank me, Dr. Reid, thank your team."

"My team?" He said to himself as he left the office, notably free of any pain. He saw that his friends were all standing in the bullpen, they appeared to be deep in conversation. That ended abruptly when he cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" He looked around at each and every one of his teammates.

"Uh, nothing." Garcia answered a little too quickly. Reid sent her a suspicious look.

"How was your immunization?" Rossi asked, changing the subject.

"Much better than last year." Reid smiled. "Thank you guys. By the way, what were you all talking about?"

"We were all discussing going out for dinner tonight," Prentiss explained.

"That is, if you'd like to go, Spence." JJ said.

"Sure, I mean, yeah, I'd love to." His upturned lips grew wider.

"Let me buy you a drink this time." Morgan smirked, Spencer rolled his eyes.

"We'll all leave here at 6 PM, okay? As long as we don't get a case." Hotch said, everyone agreed, then got back to work as they anticipated the Friday evening.

By now, Reid couldn't stop smiling as he sat down at his desk, ready to take on as much paperwork as possible. He felt a new sense of power, like he could take on anything, despite his lack of muscle. No flu immunization will be scaring him anymore, nothing will!

A loud clap of thunder was heard followed by heavy rain, the young man jumped and hid under his desk, his two colleagues sent him strange looks.

Okay, so maybe not _everything._

**The End!**

**I'm with Reid on this one, I've always hated needles. :P**


End file.
